Dido Place
The Democratic Republic of Dido Place is a small nation located in North America that thrives off of its totally surrounding neighbor, the United States of America. The Democratic Republic of Dido Place was named after a small street that is the location of the capital of the Dido Place. The street was named Dido Place after George Dido, the first homeowner of Dido Place and the first president of Dido Place. History Dido Place was the not inhabited until around 1990 and remained part of the Sonoran Desert, a large desert located in southwestern North America. The modern site of Dido Place was very close to some ancient Native American dwellings but the land itself was never cultivated and it was claimed by the Spanish, becoming part of New Spain; then taken away and joined to the United Mexican States until the United States of America wrestled it from their grip in 1840. The land then was part of the US territory of New Mexico, latter becoming part of the State of Arizona in 1912. Being just north of the expanding city of Tucson, the second biggest city in the State of Arizona, the area around Dido Place was turned into a residential district as major roads like Thornydale, Old Father, and Massingale were built nearby. Construction crews began to erect houses everywhere and by the 1990s, the whole area had houses in it. But, Pima County, a small division of the Arizona Government, was doing a horrible job at maintaining the roads of this community and when the homeowners, led by George Dido, petitioned to the county's adminsitrative board, they were shunned. After much legal preceedings, George Dido decided to run a petition drive in his community to seperate themselves from the US. He got 74% of the communities vote behind his back and on December 8, officially declared the community free of US rule and independent. Many names were considered for the new republic incluiding, Massingale, Thornydale, Old Father, Soledad, Orangewood, or Denny Dunn. But the name Dido Place was finally settled upon and George Dido was elected as the first President. Geography and Climate The geography of Dido Place is very simple. Being a very small country with an area of only 0.320 square kilometers, there is very little in Dido Place. The highest point in Dido Place is at a junction between Massingale Road and Soledad Aveneue which is measured at 700 meters compared to the lowest point at junction of West Orangewood Drive and Old Father Road, measured at 689 meters. There are no mountains in Dido Place but there are visible hills. Most vegetation is planted by homeowners but there are still some desert plants that thrive. There are no flowing rivers running through Dido Place but there is one empty gully that runs with water during the monsoon rains in the summer. Since Dido Place is located in the desert, the only real rain Dido Place citizens get is during the summer monsoons (July-August) and during small winter storms.